Living with the enemy
by Black Rose Black Heart
Summary: Harry is captured by Voldemort and is being used as his...Concubine, Ron is in a similar position. Sanity tries to take its leave from The-Boy-Who-Lived and it's up to (the new) Draco to save him. AU OOC and all that other crap that I love writing!
1. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/n Please read end a/n when you're done, and tell me what you think!

**Living with the enemy; Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"No!"

"Yes, ohhh yes!"

"No please no!"

"Yes, yes, yes oh God yes!

"Please NO!"

Harry had to sit through yet another of Voldemort's sickening sessions. Voldemort had captured him and his best friend Ron two months ago. In those short, yet long months Harry and Ron had learned some very disturbing things, like ALL Death Eaters were gay. It was like a requirement. Well, that wasn't the disturbing part, Harry and Ron themselves were gay; it was the fact that they took turns using their sons as toys. One week it was Crabbe's son, the next Goyle's then the Zambini boy and so on and so forth. Though, since the Gryffindors had been captured, it was a rotation between Ron and Ron. Harry was saved for Voldemort himself.

You see, Voldemort kept one boy that only HE could have. Before Harry it was Draco. Which was one of the disturbing things he learned, Draco Malfoy was NOT a muggle hater/mean/sadistic/repulsive/Sex God they always thought him to be. No, directly after Ron and Harry had been captured Ron and Harry had been forced to go through some "tutoring" sessions with the boy. He taught the boys exactly what they men wanted and how to give it to them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Listen, Ron, Harry. I am very sorry it all turned out this way; you weren't supposed to be captured. (Damn Zambini…) Now that Master has you, both of you will become his personal…umm, whores so to speak…Well, no, that's exactly what it means. Harry, you will be used strictly by the Master, Ron, you will be passes around to each Death Eater at the meetings and parties. But make no mistake, I've been with every man in there at one point or another, I would rather be passed around than be with HIM. HE is brutal, mean, and not to mention huge. It will hurt Harry, make no mistake…Make no mistake," sadness radiated from Malfo…Draco's eyes. He began to discard his clothes and instructed them to o the same. "You must learn how to do it right the first time or you will never get to sleep, believe me, I learned that through trial and error, you should be thankful you will be instructed on how to do it. Not get it beaten into you." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry and Ron had seen Draco in a whole new light that night. He became a kind, caring, graceful (not saying that he wasn't always graceful) and well…Gay… He walked talked and acted like a stereotype. That actually turned Harry on, yes I know, I know, being turned on by your seven year rival right before he went down on you was not exactly a good thing but t…wait…!!!!!!! NOT A GOOD THING THE FUCKING SLYTHERIN IS HOT! HOW COULD HARRY **_NOT_** BE TURNED ON!?!?! (sigh) oh well, this author can't really put in words what Harry was feeling for Draco that night, all I can say is that whatever it was was positive. He…respected…him after that. Once a week Harry had to "train" with Draco because Harry wasn't performing correctly. He KNEW how to perform correctly, but doing so would mean he wouldn't see Draco, and that would be bad. Sure he was beaten for not doing it right, but who cares?

THAT right there was starting to scare Harry. It was as if his whole world started to evolve around Draco, and he didn't even care! All he wanted was to see Draco, to touch Draco, to caress Draco, to hold Draco, SCREW ESCAPING! Harry was beginning to think it unhealthy to want nothing more than to be with Draco. He would let fucking Voldemort live if it meant that he could eternally be with Draco!

Harry's mind was suddenly jerked back to the present as Voldemort climaxed into his stomach (grrosseee! How am I supposed to clean _that_?) Harry gasped in pain as Voldemort ripped chunks of flesh from his back with his nails. He always seemed to do that, though Harry didn't mind; Draco was his personal medic.

Voldemort gasped for air as he removed himself from Harry's tight opening, finally resting his head on Harry's chest.

"I swear kid, you get tighter and tighter every time," he panted.

"It helps that you're so damn ugly," Harry replied coldly. Voldemort chuckled.

"Really Harry," Voldemort said with a sickeningly seductive purr, "you should watch what you say, I might get agitated. Luckily for you I have a nice buzz going on right about now. Besides, I am by no means UGLY as you so bluntly put it," and indeed, he was nowhere NEAR ugly (Harry realized this quite reluctantly the first day he was here), actually, had he not been Lord Voldemort he would have probably been married to a very nice young man about now…. After Voldemort had made a deal with the dragons (which lasted no more than a week) he had regained his youthfulness to the fullest. He was now back to his "Tom Riddle" form as Harry, Ron, and Draco had begun to call it.

Voldemort rose from his position over Harry and flipped him onto his stomach (oomph). He laughed as he noticed the deep gashes on Harry's back.

"I get Draco's cute little arse in here in a minute," he said, almost pleasantly. Ever since Harry had begun to break under Voldemort's iron hand, he had become more and more pleasant to be around. Kinder…Or was it just Harry's mentality slipping and going for the natural instinct to trust anyone to save his own arse. Iuno….

(Knock knock) "Harry? Are you awake?" a soft voice questioned from the door.

"Yes Draco, I am," he said, with as much dignity as he could muster. Draco nodded and smiled sadly at him. He walked to the bed side and began to put warm, sterile cloths over the bleeding gashes.

"He really needs to cut those fingernails eh darling?" Draco said in a high pitched cheerful voice that Harry had fallen oh-so in love with. His tone brought Harry's mood up. Harry could always find comfort in Draco's voice. Well, voice eyes, touch, gaze…anything that was Draco's….

"How bad is it?" Harry squeaked.

"You've had worse, I do believe he's been going easy on you lately…But I don't think that's a good thing."

"It's not?"

"Well, no. I mean if he's mad because things aren't going his way, well…Let's say you wouldn't be walking for a week…If things ARE going his way, well, he goes easier on you, he doesn't need to take any frustration out you know?"

"……" Harry sat quietly for ten minutes while Draco cleaned his wounds. "Why do you stay Draco? Why don't you just leave?"

"I could never leave you Harry," Harry's eyes lit up, "Dumbledore'd kill me," …oh… "There, that's all done, let's go see how Ron is and we'll get that wrapped up." Harry stood. It seemed to get easier and easier to walk after Voldemort…you know…

"Oh dear….Ron, are you okay?" Draco's eyes radiated concern. With good reason too. Ron was on his back, covered in blood. He seemed to be struggling for breath.

"He's alright Draco, it's not his blood. He's just a little, well freaked out you could say," Greggory (sp?) Goyle walked into the room at that moment. Greg helped Draco with Ron when he could.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his mouth slightly opened.

"Well, you know that new guy? The one that always wears the big clothes, never takes his hood off. Even for the Master and is like.. tele-tele uhh, well tele anything?" Draco nodded. "Well, Vincent's dad was being a little bit too rough with Ron. The new guy put a chair leg through his head…while he was in Ron. Little traumatizing I guess for the chap," just then Ron began to whimper, Greg cam to his rescues, grabbing him around the waist and rocking him slightly. "He'll be fine, go finish Harry up." Draco nodded. He led Harry into the oh-so familiar infirmary/bathroom, (big place) and took some gauze from out of a locked cabinet (key?).

"Here you are," he said as he began to wrap up Harry's wounds. After he was finished he taped him up and led him into Harry's bedroom. "Lie down darling, you need rest," Draco commanded. Harry nodded gratefully.

A man dressed in all black, no signs of skin showing suddenly entered the room. His head traveled the length of the room (nothing there) until his "face" suddenly stopped on Draco's.

"Are you looking for Ron?" Draco inquired. His high voice squeaking slightly, it was obvious he was scared of this one, (who wouldn't be?). The man nodded. "Greggory has him. He's fine except he's a little freaked out is all," Draco stuttered. The man nodded and glided away (glide glide). The two were silent for awhile, just watching the door (where is he where?).

"Draco," Harry finally said, breaking the silence. Draco didn't respond but looked at him. "Whatever happened to me saving the world?" Draco looked sadly at the ground and shrugged Harry's gaze followed. After a minute Draco gathered Harry into his arms and held him tight. Harry felt something inside him loosen (heart?). "Are you staying then?" he asked. Draco looked up at him and smiled. He didn't reply, only snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry couldn't think of a time that he had EVER been happier…But then again, your happiest moment being at your enemies base, right after being raped by the worst of the bunch, and sleeping in his filth, that's pretty bad... Or does that mean it's even better? (a/n K, if you didn't get that, cause I know it's a little confusing, it means that he liked Draco so much that even with all those things happening to him he'd still rather be right there… with Draco)

A/n REALLY sorry if I have offended anyone with my lack of knowledge on male/male couplings. Most of it will be assumptions from other pieces I've read for the only homosexual man I've ever met refused to be within a certain range of girls….We disgusted him for some reason…..Iuno… Bad experience maybe? Anywayz, shall I continue? Or is it too much of an embarrassment to Harry Potter? BTW, THIS IS A SLASH (duh) AND THIS IS AN AU, (kinda) SO DON'T FLAME ME CAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE SLASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K, now we got that cleared up….


	2. Riddle Me This: WHAT THE HFIL

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I (believe it or not) T O T A L L Y forgot I had this fic, I forgot to name it as a folder so I didn't see it.

You know. I got THREE reviews O.o? Do you not like it? It would help me get'em out faster if I know people like them, Otherwise I got about 4 others I can work on…. Do oyu like it or not?

For those of you lovely reviewers:

Opal: thank you so much for your review! And no, it is NOT Snape. I figured that was an easy one, looking for RON…No, defiantly NOT Snape.

**BTW: People, I want opinions, should I hook Snape up with**

**Lupin**

**A student (name one)**

**Someone new**

**Bring back Sirius?**

**Sirius AND Lupin? (mmmmmm Hoooot lol)**

Zickie Lenk: I love you guys you know that? You're just SO loyal! T.T If I had to thank ANYONE for inspiration, it's you guys! (hands gold plaque over) and that's the award for being the best and most loyal reviewers I own…Uhhh, _have_ lol j/k. (And for being good friends!

Well, get them reviews in and I shall have another chapter up in no time (…well, no time after Softball Practice….lol and homework)

Love you!

Courtney


	3. Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: …Do I have to? FINE! I don't own it…T.T Must you always remind me?

**Warning! Slash!**

**K, someone inquired on stuff like "He'll be fine, go finish Harry up." Draco nodded. He led Harry into the oh-so familiar infirmary/bathroom, (big place) and took some gauze from out of a locked cabinet (key?). Last chapter, it was kinda sort of supposed to be like Stephen King's Carrie. **(For those of you who have read it) it's a lot like that, I'll do something even more similar in THOSE parts, because I realize I use (…) for more than JUST that. It's kinda like a thoughts/feelings/actions thing.

**Living with the Enemy; Chapter 2: Beneath the Mask **

"Harry my pet," Voldemort said venomously, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"Tell me lover, exactly WHY did one of my servants find Draco _Malfoy_ in your chambers. His arms wrapped around you no less, _sleeping?"_ he spat.

"Uh, well um…You see…We…" Harry tried VERY hard, but his brain refused to work… It really didn't like to work anymore…

"Because My Lord," Draco Malfoy seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I fell asleep last night. I was trying to treat one of his scratches. I suppose it was cold, otherwise my body wouldn't have acted on its own instincts and found the nearest source of heat," Draco was lying through his teeth, Voldemort saw that. Voldemort knew that Draco knew he knew. (A/n confuse you yet? No? Damn.)

"Malfoy, are you fucking my whore?" …Well, no beating around the bush there…

"No My lord, I am "fucking" nobody as of the moment, or any other moment within the last two months," Draco replied with a raised eyebrow. "Nor is anyone "fucking" me, in case you were wondering."

"Of course not," Voldemort spat. Draco bowed to his "Lord" and left the room, without another word. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the beautiful man leave him with the physco. "And, as for you," Voldemort said with his…disturbingly sexy voice. "Bed. Now."

(Wonderful)

XXXXXXXXXXPREVIOUS NIGHTXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Ron asked the mysterious figure in the black hood. The (man?) looked away...I think…

"Do you really want to know?" came the eerie voice from under the hood. It was as cold as ice and as emotionless as a rock. (A/n, sorry bad simile there…) Ron gaped. Never had this man talked before. Not even during his initiation did he scream, rumor has it that he was the only one to NOT scream.

"Yes! I mean, why here? Why me? Why did you do that? Wh.." the man cut him off.

"Shhh, don't wake them up, they just went to sleep," he inclined his hand to the door that connected with Harry's room. Ron looked at him strangely.

"Them?" he asked. The man shook his head, ending that conversation.

"You know me. He knows me. They ALL know me. Why you, you ask? _Why_ I am here will be a better question, actually. HOW I am here possibly. I had to fight to get here, I had to fight hard. It wasn't easy, _they_ all tried to stop me, to kill me. _They_ wanted me to stay

(fresh meat)

there, to suffer, to breath, never eat, never live," he took a breath he had began to ramble, he was talking faster and faster, "_they _tried to hold me to.." he stopped. As if the man had (has to be a man, no female can have that type of voice…) suddenly realized he was sputtering nonsense, he just stopped abruptly, and stood, just as abruptly. He paced the room. Fast paced and shaking his head, he was muttering nonsense to himself now.

"I TRIED so hard Ron, so hard! I knew it, I just KNEW he needed me. If no one else HE would. He loves me really he does. No one ever new it but I did, he didn't even know I knew! I walked day by day stupidly being ignorant to my feelings, the truth is I love him, I can no longer deny it! I love him more than life itself. More than life itself," his eerie voice took a turn to a hateful, spite filled one. "But noooo never did I give the poor boy a chance, never did I hint at my own sexuality. He never knew I was gay, never. No one else knows he's gay, only me. The wolf told me. Such a wonderful creature that wolf. Don't you agree?" his "head" turned towards Ron.

"Umm, sir? Who are we talking about?"

"Why, Remus Lupin of course! Who else?" the man seemed utterly repulsed that the "so obvious" answer was not recognized.

"And you are?" Ron asked bravely.

"Well, I am the one and only…"

XXXXXXXXXX**PRESENT TIME**XXXXXXXXXX

"I stay true to my previous statement, Potter, you DO get tighter and tighter," Harry was currently huddle in a bleeding heap in one corner of the room. It seems one of his stronger supporters McNair, was captured and killed last night, which left Harry...well, you get the idea…

"And I stick to mine, it helps you're ugly," Harry spat viciously, well, as vicious as his condition would let him.

"You had BETTER watch what you say to me Potter, I am NOT in a good mood, one of these days.." Harry cut the man off.

"What? You'll kill me? Do me favor then! Get it over with!" Harry (weakly) yelled.

"Actually I was going to suggest that I invite Lucius and Albeit into the bed, no, you don't know Albeit he's one of my "alias" supporters, though I assure you, he is rough, as is my pet Lucius. That would be interesting to watch. Perhaps I'll do it anyway! Yes, that would be…satisfying. And no Potter, I will NOT let you die so easily, you cause me 17 years of problems, I will make you suffer thrice that! Oh yes, you will pay Potter. And while you are here, warming my bed, your little groupies and previous leash holders will all think you are dead! Isn't that wonderful Potter, isn't it just so appealing?" Voldemort spoke in his pleasant yet dangerous voice that was sure doom and torture if in a certain situation. Overall, it meant you're fucked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_It's when you know you're licked before you start, but you start anyway and see it through to the end." **Atticus Finch, Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird. **_

Harry had read that book once. He had found it inspiring at a point. But now it was all rubbish to him. Bravery? What was bravery? NOTHNG that's what. He didn't care how brave you THOUGHT you were, no matter what you will always be scared. Bravery is a word for stupidity. Too stupid to get the hell out of the way before the bullet hit its mark. Too stupid to jump out of the way of a moving truck on a road.

Too stupid to do what you could have done to evade putting your life in danger. That's all it was. He saw that now, he was not brave to stop Lucius from killing Zambini, he was too stupid to hightail it and live to fight another day.

That's another thing that bothered him about that book. First it gives you that quote, then it shows that it's better to run to fight another day, or to shut your trap and wait patiently. Now, if you're going to see something through to the end, you DO NOT run away! That book all seems like nonsense now (a/n I have NOTHING against TKAM, I LOVED the book, I'm actually using an argument from a friend from when we read it. Just so you know, I DO love the book, so don't yell at me o.O)

So what was he supposed to do?

Run or stay?

Stay or run?

Live or die?

Suicide or homicide?

What to do what to do? I KNOW! Draco! Oh yes, see Draco, that is the only logical answer after all!

Wait, what about the Wizarding World?

They haven't tried to save you, have they?

But the children! What of them?

They're just as bad!

But they're defenseless!

Yeah and? Do you think that they'll try to save you in ten years?

But everyone'll think I'm dead!

Well that's their problem isn't it?

But I love them, they gave me happiness.

You're happy? Right now? Covered in the semen of Voldemort and your own blood.

But Draco..

EXACTLY! Draco! Just stick to Draco.

He doesn't love me. He's helping Dumbledore is all.

Says. Whom?

Ummm.

Hmmm

….

Nothing else?

What about the children?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Draco or NO Draco?

Draco….

Alright then!

(A/n member folks, he's supposed to be losin it.)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir?" Ron asked.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Your name sir?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me. I am Sirius Black. Back from the dead….Literally…"

"Oh."

THUMP! Ron fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moon Turnip -K, have you ever read Carrie by Stephen King? Well, I was doing stuff like "He led Harry into the oh-so familiar infirmary/bathroom, (big place) and took some gauze from out of a locked cabinet (key?)." along those lines. And the (heart?) was like Harry's thoughts but indirectly, get what I mean? Alright, I am a fifteen year old English accelerated student who hasn't done much on learning how to write stories, I get my ideas on writing STYLE (plot ideas are all mine!) from authors, I though that was a cool way to write from King. Also the (…) can be questions or explanations, bear with me, I'm not a good writer, I do it for fun. As for the things, I suppose that you are referring to "Muggle hater/mean/sadistic/repulsive/Sex God" That was because J.K's Malfoy does NOT have only ONE trait, of course the last one was invented… But I was trying to get across all the different things that had changed about him, to...iuno impact might be a word for it. And as for the next string of the "new Draco" describing words, I will NOT have a simple main character. I refuse to have a character with one characteristic and I prefer telling writing over showing…Showing is just too confusing to me…Anyways, thank you for your review!

readingfreak997 I sure did didn't I? I was SOOO embarrassed when I realized that I'd forgotten about it! I was like O M G! lol.

Alora- Soon? You bet if I keep getting THAT many reviews! Lol.

VladLycan-VERY good idea. I do believe I will do that! Thank you for suggesting that!

yukino328- YUP! But should they both be with Severus, or just the two alone?

don'taskmewhy0991- OMG I love you! You're so sweet! "BTW 9 days DOES NOT equal a long time! Lol" I almost seriously cried I as so happy to see that! You're a favorite reviewer already T.T I thought about doing yur idea, but I got this idea shortly after, I mean. What else was I going to do? Who could I put in as telekinetic, telepathic, tele everything? I mean, it's believable since he's been in _between _for a year or so…Well, it WILL be…. Thanks for reviewing!

Opal- Interesting idea, I'll consider it, though I might want to keep Lucy as the EVIL guy (actually, I just got a REALLY good idea lol) and Snape might end up with an old rival ',' Much like his "God son" Draco!

Unicorn goddess- Love it? Really? Even though it's sloppy? I LOVE YOU lol. ','

Zickie- I miss you Zickie! I haven't talked to you in forever! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Pauvre Vieux!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Ask**

Warning: **THIS IS A SLASH **(…yaoi, however you want me to put it…) screw you if you don't like it!

Summary:

FORGIVE ME PEEPS! I seem to not have gotten across the point I wanted to yesterday. You see, the "man behind the mask" or "the new guy" was Sirius Black AND he is in love with Remus Lupin, Lupin is the one he was ranting on about the only one that needed him to come back…sorry if it wasn't self explanatory there…Anyways, now you know!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEICATED TO SUNROSE ANGEL AND DON'TASKMEWHY0991!** CAUSE THEY LOVE ME! Lol, 'm sure you all do, but I chose them… BTW chapter one was dedicated to Zickie and Lenk for being inspiration! Don'taskmewhy0991 inspired me to start this chapter, and Sunrose Angel to finish it!

**Living with the Enemy, Chapter 3: **

Ron chocked, "SIRIUS! YOU'RE ALIVE?" Ron yelled. Sirius looked at him as if he were a loony.

"Didn't you know?" he asked. "I could have sworn that I'd already told you and Harry…Oh well. Yes it's me," he said, resuming his pacing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! LUPIN? Remus Lupin? Noooooo way!" Ron said with wide eyes. Sirius stopped pacing again.

"Yes way….it all started a long time ago, never you mind though…Loooong story… Anyway. Yes, I love Remus Lupin, I have since I met him, since that first kiss. Ah yes the beautiful first and only kiss…So long," Sirius touched his fingers to his lips. "So long." He sighed. Sirius sunk to the floor, back supported by a maroon wall. He began to cry into his hands. Ron got a little uncomfortable.

"Aw, come on mate, cheer up. It'll be fine," Ron said nervously. Sirius jumped up.

"REALLY!" he yelled, hope dominating his features.

"Umm, yeah, sure mate. It'll all be right. You'll see…" Sirius jumped to where Ron stood and latched onto him. A big bear hug later, Ron made it a point to get as far away from the physco as possible.

"Sorry 'bout that there Ronny! I just haven't been so happy in a long time!" he said while raising his arms into the air and he began turn round and round in dizzying circles.

"Uhhhh…"

XXXXXXXXXXX (A/N I decided to make thoughts in italics)

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ALRIGHT THEN?"_

_Exactly how I said it young Harry, exactly how I said it_

_Who are you anyway?_

_You_

_What do you mean me?_

_Well, I am…you, nothing more to it than that_

_Okay, then if you are me, why don't you want to help the wizards? Why say screw them?_

_Why not? They said screw you didn't they?_

_No, I'm sure they're still looking for me…_

_Surrrre they are, keep telling yourself that Harry, keep telling yourself that_

_But if you were me then you'd want to help them wouldn't you? Since I was 11 it was my goal_

_Yes, I am a recent addition, to keep you from going insane_

_WELL YOU'RE HELPING IT ALONG AS FAR AS I CAN SEE!_

_No, you see. You're mind is saying that Draco will keep you safe, so they send me in to make sure that you stick close to the "safe zone" so to speak._

_Well you don't have to be so mean about it!_

_Sorry, it's my job_

Draco took that moment to walk in. The first thing he noticed was Harry on the floor, twitching and groaning, as if in pain.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" his high-pitched voice went higher than ever as the urgency of the situation laid out before him forced him to lose control on his vocal cords. "HARRY!" Harry just did not seem to want to wake up. He shook him and slapped him. Nothing worked! After ten minutes of failing, he decided to go to his father. He was the only one that could do anything.

_See what you did! You scared Draco! Now let me go so I can reassure him!_

_No, that wouldn't be smart. Let him get his father first, we'll let Lucius "wake" you. Imagine what would happen to Draco if Lucius finds out that Draco had only been wasting is time._

…_oh_

_Idiot_

_Hey!_

_You heard me!_

_Grrrr, why can't I wake up anyway?_

_Because, I have you in my hold, so we can easily communicate, it's less straining to do it this way on both of us._

"Fa…oh. It's you," Draco said as he noticed who was in his fathers room.

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed brother dearest," the girl laughed.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. (A/n yes, I know I KNOW! I use me in almost ALL of my fics…But you won't like this Courtney, believe me)

"Why, looking for a husband brother darling. Aren't you also looking for one?" Courtney said with a high-pitched, false laugh. Draco glared at the girl.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Courtney!" he said in a loud voice.

"Please darling, how can I leave the brother I love oh-so much alone, when he has a higher pitched voice than me? I mean, that's just the perfect setup for teasing!" Courtney exclaimed. Draco growled.

"Where. Is. Father?" he said, his pitch going even higher. This caused Courtney to laugh even more.

"Why, in bed with that boy-toy of yours," she said with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"LEAV HARRY OUT OF TH…oops."

"Oops is positively correct my little brother," Courtney said standing up.

"WE ARE TWINS! HOW CAN YOU BE OLDER?" Draco screamed, voice to a point a soprano WOMAN couldn't get to. Courtney laughed, yet again; this time however, it was cold and cruel. Blood chilling if you will.

"Well someone had to come first didn't they? As for your little comment earlier…My Lord, you heard it did you not?" Courtney asked, bowing low to the ground. Forcing her rather short dress to come up even higher. She didn't mind though. There was not a single straight man in the joint anyhow.

"Yes my dear. Heard it all actually. Draco dear, we need to have a talk," Voldemort said sinisterly. Draco tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat refused to allow him to conduct such an action. "Courtney, thank you for your not-so hard work. Severus is yours dear. Take the man if you wish, you have my blessing. And should he refuse…well, I'll take care of it," Voldemort said, still looking at Draco's body. As if sizing him up. Courtney laughed gaily and skipped off to the nearest fire, to no doubt, floo to the poor man named Severus Snape's office. (A/n told you you wouldn't like her….smiles)

"Now, now Draco son, what do we have here?" Lucius said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Uh, I umm… IT WAS NOT MEANT HOW IT SAID!" Draco screamed in his defense, his old, holier-than-thou had returned, though much much more panicky.

"Oh? And how _was_ it meant, beautiful one?" Voldemort asked as he ran his hands up and down Draco's cheek. He pushed Draco onto Lucius' king sized bed and straddled him. "Have you been tainting my lover Draco?"

"No sir, I merely cleaned his wounds. Honest. The only other thing I've done with him was hold him the first night, he wasn't used to it," Draco said, panicking.

"You lie to me Draco. First you say you only cleaned his wounds, and THEN you say you've held him. Which was it lover?" Ut-oh. He'd said it, the magic "L" word. The word that meant Draco wasn't going to walk for a week. Fuck.

"I-I've held him sir," Draco hung his head, "he was scared. Panicking. I didn't know what to do, I've been there before, I didn't want him to hurt like I had to, so I comforted him," Draco couldn't look his "Master" in the eye. Instead, he kept his head down.

"Well, well Lucius. It seems punishments are in order," Voldemort said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be in need of Mr. Potter, a whip, a rolling pin; a muggle item, no handles on it though, also a pile of books, Ah! Can't forget the best partcan we? An enlarging potion! Off with you Lucius, let's see those items," Voldemort's voice was in the scariest tone of all, happiness.

**(EDITED SCENE, if you guys want me to actually WRITE it, say so and I will and post it on my journal…It will be very cruel and painful and bloody…Very, very sick…You might like it LMAO)**

And did he ever use EVERY item. Draco had been through a procedure like this before, except instead of a rolling pin, it was a baseball bat. And, he didn't have to watch his friend suffer so. Truth is he did love Harry Potter. He'd never admit it though…At least not yet, not until they were out of this hell hole and Harry had some time to heal. Until then, he'd keep his trap shut and his eyes closed. He couldn't risk losing Harry…No, not ever. Harry good, Harry life, Harry…

And why the hell had he began thinking like this? Since the overgrown snake had brought the unfortunate teen here, Draco had begun to change. Not drastic changes…well yes drastic, not to him, but to his piers they were. He began acting like he felt inside….Instead of hiding it away, he let it out. And now_ she's_ back….Oh this is bad…So. Very. Bad.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus sweetie! Where are you?" Courtney Malfoy called from the Potions Master's fireplace.

"Who the hell..? Oh no. Not you again. You infernal brat! How did you escape! The plan was flawless!" Severus yelled.

"No, no my love. Not _flawless_. You see, you're mistake was the key. You set the spell to be broken only if I could truly, sincerely love you. And guess what? Also, guess who has approved out marriage? This will be wonderful!" Courtney said, much like a manic who had escaped her warder.

"Wonderful! Now I get to be married to the whore of the century!" Severus screamed. He balled his fists and hit the nearest thing to him…which was unfortunately a wall; they have a tendency to hit back, and hard… "FUCK!"

"Severus!" Courtney looked positively flabbergasted. "How can you utter such horrible words?" she seemed outraged, but she was smiling, a very small and cold smile. "Perhaps we should begin _practicing_ for our Honeymoon, honey," she said in a wanna-be innocent voice.

"If there is a God up there, please save me from the fold of pure evil! Please I beg of you! I WILL CHANGE! I PROMIS! OH WHY? WHY ME? WHY S IT ALWAYS ME!" Severus became hysterical. Severus was NEVER hysterical. (A/n, does that show you what type of person Courtney is? BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID! Lol)

Special thanks to:

Zicke- I LOVE YOU! Lol. Thanks for reviewing Zick!

Lenk- Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Bark! Wait….

Emma- All for you! Chappie up! It's up up up… I'm hyper….

readingfreak997- (smiles widely) Well, thanks for reviewing! I hate NOT acknowledging people…

Sunrose Angel- Only type of what? Slash? Or…Lol, I'm blonde I don't see anything out side the box….Pretty box…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! As for the knack…is that good or bad?

Opal- Thanks for the spelling correction! And it's all…Well, you get it now right? I'm not sure if I'll have it tied to Volde or not now (grins) thanks for the idea though!

don'taskmewhy0991- Lol it's a good book huh? I loved it! No, Sirius doesn't love Harry…Or does he? I'll have to think about that one!

**Remember! More reviews Faster chapters! (Plus more of them…and longer even, so why not review?)**

**DON'T FORGET if you want me to create that morbid scene with Harry Draco Volde and Lucius, say so**

Well, I'm out!

Love ya'll

Courtney


	5. An

Alright, the "scene" with the items Draco Harry Voldemort and Lucius is complete, go to my homepage to read it, it's called "the SCENE" Please tell me what you think of it! Either review here, or send me an email at blackrosewhitemage at Now REMEMBER it's very very NC-17, Very….Horrible. I was cringing as I wrote it….Well, it's done! I hope you like it!

**IMPORTANT**, these are important parts of the particular scene that you need to read, nothing graphical in it. **This is for those of you who are NOT going to read the "scene"** if you plan on doing it, go ahead! Enjoy if not…:

(FROM Draco) Draco couldn't help but feel betrayed by the pleasure that Harry was getting out of this. But, that was being selfish. He knew that Harry wasn't truly enjoying it…Wait, yes he did. He knew as soon as his eyes closed. Stupid spell.

(FROM Draco's mind) Ooooo they will pay. Oh how they will pay! EVERY FUCKING LAST ONE OF THEM.

(Draco's) Harry was in his room. Crying. The bastards had finally done it, the broke Harry Potter…Oh shit.

**BTW**, for all **anyone who read Diaries of Dead and Dying Men**, and wanted the lemon from chapter one, it is also on my home page, under "The Outburst"


	6. Yet another An

Hey there, it's me. I got an email from one of my favorite reviewers regarding this story (don't feel jelous, you're all my favorites! lol)

And I do not believe I will be updating until summer starts. You see, I was going over it after I got the email, I did NOT get the angle I wanted to at ALL. Well, maybe a little. I WILL however, be continuing with Harry and Rebecca: Year One, and also Diaries of Dead and Dying Men. I'm so sorry! I just did it wrong. Most new stories are developed at two in the morning...So I don't put much though into it at first. I DO promise to start developing guidelines for the chapters so I can write them much faster once I start though! (Maybe I'll even start a weekend I don't have a major project to do in school one of these days...ya, right, like that's going to happen)

I LOVE YOU ALL! Special thanks to don'taskmewhy for caring enough to send an email asking! I LOVE YOU! Lol. NO, I am not (completly) crazy.

Courtney


End file.
